Parties Aren't Really My Thing
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Parties aren't really their thing, and yet, they both find themselves at one. In which Percy has a slight crush on Annabeth and it takes a couple drinks to actually do anything about it. One-shot. AU. Kind of a high T, not really though.


**Hi. So, I updated my account page. The bio, I think it is. It has plans for future and current stories so I'd suggest checking that out. or don't, it's cool. Also I don't know how I feel about this fic. At first I was going for fun and playful party scene but then idek. Hopefully you like it. All mistakes are mine since I'm still too lazy to proof read lol. As always I hope you all enjoy. (Also should I move the AN to the end to clear up room at the beginning? Would you prefer to read the AN after the fic?) pps I used present tense in this fic for the first time. It was weird but I also kinda liked it. Idk I'll keep using it and see where it goes.**

 **Words w/out AN: 1449**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Parties Aren't Really My Thing

* * *

"Is that _Annabeth Chase?_ " Percy incredulously says. He moves closer to hear her better, since the music around them was fairly loud.

Annabeth turns to look at who spoke. She tucked a curl behind her ear. She smiles when she sees Percy. "It _is_ I, Annabeth Chase."

"I didn't think you were a party person." Percy says.

Annabeth laughs. "I'm not. Parties aren't really my thing."

"What are you doing here?" Percy asks. He takes a sip from his drink and cringes. He's not really sure what it is to be honest. Jason just handed him the red solo cup and Percy's been taking small sips every now and then.

"I don't even know. Piper dragged me here because she's into one of the football players and she said she needed a 'wing woman.' It was kinda pointless though, since she ditched me as soon as she saw the guy." Annabeth says.

Percy smiles. "Is the guy's name Jason?"

"Yeah."

Percy laughs. "Yeah, I saw her earlier flirting with him. I left him alone since I know he's into her, too."

"Ah, so I got ditched and you ditched someone." Annabeth says.

Percy laughs. "I guess you could say that. I'm not really into parties either. When Jason told me a few of the football guys were hanging out to celebrate the win, I thought it was just him, Frank and Leo, maybe. Turns out it's half the school."

Percy takes another sip of his mystery drink and recoils at the taste.

"Why do you keep drinking that if it tastes bad?" Annabeth asks. She's biting her lip like she's trying to not laugh.

Percy laughs and Annabeth joins in, too. "Every time I put the cup down, someone sees me empty-handed and they shove another drink in my face. Jason just gave me this one, before that was Leo, then Frank. You aren't gonna give me another drink, right?"

Annabeth puts her hands up. "Nope, not me."

Percy sets the cup down on the nearby washing machine. He and Annabeth were in the laundry room. It was the only place that wasn't crowded and the music wasn't as obnoxious here. He came here to clear his head and avoid _certain_ people.

"So," Percy asks. He leans against the washing machine, careful not to spill his drink. "Why are you hiding out in the laundry room."

Annabeth laughs and rests her body against the dryer. The music seems to have gotten louder so she leans into him to speak. "I told you already, parties aren't really my thing. I'm just camping out until Piper says we can leave. Also a few drunk guys have hit on me and I'm trying to avoid the jerks."

Percy frowns. "Did they hurt you? Or try and touch you or something?" He clenches his fist.

Annabeth shrugs. "They didn't hurt me or try anything they were just being douchey."

"I know what you mean, though. I've been trying to avoid certain people. This one girl just giggled a lot and then tried leading me into a bedroom."

Annabeth laughs and takes a small step closer to Percy. He leans closer to her, since the music has gotten so loud, obviously.

"Piper's my ride." Annabeth comments. "So it's not like I can go anywhere."

Percy remembers back to Piper and Jason talking. They were awfully touchy. "I have a feeling Piper will be staying the night, if you know what I mean."

Annabeth's eyes widen as she realizes what Percy implied. "Well, that's a shame." She doesn't seem too disappointed, though.

Percy thinks for a moment. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and brandishes them. "I could drive you home, if you want."

Annabeth swipes them from him. "You've been drinking. _I'll_ drive us."

She picks up her purse and Percy finally takes this time to look her over. Sure, she's attractive; and Percy would be lying if he says he's never been attracted to her. He's actually had a mild crush on her for the past two months, nothing serious, he just wants to get to know her and stuff. He figures this is the perfect opportunity.

She struts past him and Percy swears she's purposely shaking her hips like that. He's mesmerized.

She stops at the door and turns around, waiting for him. "Are you coming, or not?"

Percy shakes his head to try and clear it. "Yep, coming."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Annabeth asks. They're both sitting in the car.

"Do what?"

"Well, let's say I drive us to my house. How are you gonna get home?"

"I'd drive home."

"You can't drive."

"I'm not even drunk!" Percy argues.

"I'm not _letting_ you drive home."

"So, we drive to my house first, then." Percy says.

"And then what? I drive myself home using _your_ car?" Annabeth sarcastically says.

"Ah, there's the problem." Percy thinks for a moment. "Okay, so this might sound weird. But like, hear me out."

"Okay." Annabeth says.

"What if you stayed the night at my place, and then in the morning I drive you home or to Piper's or something. My mom is out for the weekend so no one will be there to, like, interrogate us or something." Honestly, Percy had no clue where he was going with this. But he was given the opportunity to get to know Annabeth, so he figures go big or go home, right?

Annabeth seems to think it over, "Okay."

"Okay?" Percy asks.

"That _is_ what I said." She quips. "At least if anything _does_ happen, you'll be better than a drunk jerk. It helps that you're _slightly_ attractive and nice." She adds, almost as an afterthought.

" _Slightly?"_ Percy puts his hand over his heart as if he was hurt.

Annabeth starts the car. "I take it back. I take it all back." She jokingly says.

With an extra spurt of confidence, Percy tries to hold her hand. He smiles even wider when she doesn't pull away.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

After a few wrong turns, they finally made it to Percy's apartment.

"You're terrible at giving directions," Annabeth says once they enter the building.

"What do you mean?" Percy incredulously asks. "If anything _you_ can't drive. I told you to turn left and you went straight."

Annabeth huffs and they continuing arguing into the elevator. They step in and Percy tells Annabeth which button to press.

She steps forward and bends over slightly to press the button, even though it was clearly in arms reach. During that time, Percy looks at her and forgets about any argument they had earlier.

 _That butt_.

Her long legs and short-shorts weren't helping either. Suddenly, Percy wasn't thinking with his brain. She's _totally_ teasing him and there's nothing he could do.

She steps back and then there's _no_ space in between them. Percy groans as her body moves against his.

"Did I do that?" She giggles.

Percy's mind is racing a mile a minute. There's a million things he'd rather be doing than _waiting_ in an elevator.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, locking her place. She laughs and squirms around a bit, which wasn't doing Percy any favours since her butt kept rubbing against him.

Annabeth flips around so she's facing him. Percy's arms are still around her and now he's looking into her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and filled with lust.

She leans up, onto the tips of her toes, so she's hovering right next to his ear. The elevator door dings open and she whispers in a hoarse voice, "Bedroom, now."

Percy didn't need to be told twice as he practically runs to his apartment door, Annabeth in tow.

He pushes open the door and throws his jacket down on the ground. He lifts Annabeth up and feverishly kisses her. Anywhere there's exposed skin, he's kissing; she's kissing back just as hard.

Percy carries her to his room and they both manage to shed their shirts. He carefully lowers her onto the bed.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

After some time, they're both panting, cuddling under the covers of his bed.

"I don't usually do this." Percy says. He smooths his hand over her stomach, tracing outlines with his finger.

"Neither do I." Annabeth breathes.

"Why'd you agree to _all_ this, then?" Percy asks.

"I told you, parties aren't really my thing. I had a feeling, though, that _you_ might be my kinda thing."

Percy smiles, letting sleep overtake them.


End file.
